


Faux Pas

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, M/M, characters tagged in the order that they appear, first time writing for tmr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: newt is very friendly. with boys and girls alike.thomas decides he doesn't like it.for whatever reason.





	Faux Pas

**Author's Note:**

> newt teaches aris to kiss but he is mystified to find himself replacing the boy with a vision of thomas.
> 
> minho requests a dance. newt is absolutely plastered out of his mind.
> 
> gally apologizes and professes that he once had a crush on him. newt apologizes for never noticing. gally makes an offhanded comment about his love life.
> 
> brenda likens up to newt when lonely. very platonic hugs, kisses, and comfort.

Aris Jones

"You mean to say you don't know how to kiss?" The dusty haired blonde orates humorously, very much to the younger boy's distain.

"Keep your voice down, Newt." Aris pleads with a hand resting atop Newt's own.

The older boy finds his eyebrow arching curiously as a thought of Thomas holding his hand muddled his mind. It warms his cheeks then churns his stomach.

"It's embarrassing." This wasn't half as mortifying in Aris' head.

"And you?" Newt lifts a finger to point directly to the brunette sitting aside him against a log, "Want me?" Said finger pointing back to his own chest now, "To teach you?"

Aris nods.

Newt nods.

The cool night wind whistles peacefully between the two as Newt continues to nod his head, trying to comprehend how it is he's gotten himself in this situation.

Deep down he wants to help Aris, of course, the boy is a friend. No less, he would never refuse to help a poor soul out if he knew he could lend some sort of something.

"Newt?" Aris' voice is small while he is staring into the latter's eyes intently.

The dirty blonde leans in while a hand cradles the back of Aris' neck, to keep him in place if anything. Giving no warning to his newfound partner. His lips are sweet and surprisingly soft despite an evidentiary habit of lip biting. Softly, Newt plants kisses to each corner of the latter's mouth, his cupid's bow, then licks the younger boy's lower lip. His eyelashes flutter shut to the lovely imaginings of Thomas' lips touching his own. It feels euphoric, almost.

Aris breathes in shakily, feeling his heart pound so heavily. It's nerve-wracking to have anyone this close, much less Newt.

"Whoa- wait. Newt!" Aris protests while attempting to push the older boy away. This leads both of them accidentally losing balance. Newt ends up on top of Aris instead.

"Sorry. You alright, Darling?"

"Fine! Real dandy! I've got to go actually!" Aris utters in one fast breath before sliding out from under Newt and escaping all the way to the other side of the camp.

"Have I done something wrong?" Newt murmurs to himself as he sits himself up properly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Thomas in the distance giving him a sort of look that he can't quite put his finger on.

 

 

  
Minho

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Newt stumbles over his feet as Minho holds his to his chest to balance him. His tongue caught between his teeth while he giggles uncontrollably, smile spread wickedly wide. This tango is atrocious but Minho doesn't have the will to let his dancing partner know otherwise.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so bad at this." The limp-legged boy offers while swaying to the rhythm of his own humming. His body snug against the latter's comfortably.

He is absolutely trashed.

"It's alright, I've got you." Minho reassures and spins him around a few times. A move that Newt seems to very much enjoy as his giggles increase tenfold. "You're doing great."

"I feel like a ballerina, Minho. This is fucking fantastic." A newfound energy has his head spinning and he feels his legs loosing balance. But it's too late. Dirt makes an appearance in his mouth then a groan slip out when his vision suddenly blurs. It takes him a while to realize the fact that he's on the ground and a split second to realize that bile is rising up from his stomach. A second more and he is retching into the cool dirt of the night. Evidently, this is when he turns over next to his vomit and closes his eyes in exhaustion.

"He looks kind of cute like that, doesn't he?" Minho asks Thomas who that isn't too far away. A Thomas that is definitely within earshot.

Minho doesn't hear a response just the turn of a heel.

A signature response from an annoyed Thomas.

 

 

  
Gally

Sometimes Newt wonders of the sorts of actions, past and present that lead him into these sorts of situations again and again.

He breathes in deep, holding his breath for a few seconds before exhaling painfully slow; "All right, you said, you what now?"

Gally looks away abashedly as he murmurs just loud enough for only Newt to hear, "I use to like you, back in the Glade."

Newt so desperately wants to exit this situation. Being caged in against a wall isn't all too comfortable. In a moment decides he doesn't dislike it though. Had it been someone else, maybe another try would be in the cards.

Gally sounds so ashamed and embarrassed that Newt can't find out in him to let the boy feel bad. It's plain to see his arm is shaking against his forehead, the way his breath comes out in quick and short puffs, as well as the way his gaze is averted.

It's all about intentions, right?  
Plus, he used the past tense.  
What's the harm in a crush?

"That right, then?" Newt manages to offer up a smile and cup Gally's face in his hands. Somehow he looks less angry, he looks like he has never killed. There's something beautiful in the way that Gally looks at him. With want. With adoration. "I'm sorry to say I do not feel the same." Gally's eyes sparkle and blur then his hand comes up to cup Newt's cheek. "And I do apologise for never taking notice, Gally."

"Is it alright," Gally begins, his lip quivering.

Strangely enough, Newt feels too comfortable in this position. In this situation. Hands on a familiar face, and a hand on his own. The inability to move freely. The stillness in the air, tense. He projects these fuzzy feelings onto someone else. A different boy. Their unafraid leader, Thomas. The same boy who owned his heart of hearts.

"If I kiss you?" The fear in his eyes is so present. So striking. Vulnerability in his words much less his actions are poetic.

"I don't see why not." Newt couldn't refuse a pathetic man's unreciprocated feelings. That would be far too cruel.

It's bitter. It's sweet. Quick.

"I'm sorry, Gally."

"It's a shame that someone else has already set their sights on you." And so, the broken hearted boy walks away. Shoulders slumped back, legs forcefully trudging along the corpse of a boy who will never have his feelings returned.

There is something stunningly yet tragically beautiful about it.

He wonders what it would be like to return Gally's feelings.

Causing him to spiral.

Newt slumps down to the floor, his body flooding with feelings of guilt.

The night progresses to be a restless one.

Thomas sneaking glances at him everytime he thinks Newt isn't paying attention.

Newt is always paying attention.

 

 

  
Brenda

Rumors are a viscious and dangerous thing to be lighting throughout the night. Edging on lies, they will poke, prod, and consume you whole if told with the right conviction.

"Do you believe them?" Brenda asks. Asks. But doesn't want to hear one of the answers. She is sick to her stomach of hearing that answer; y _es, you slut_.

"No, of course not. They are completely unfounded." Newt's tone is firm and unmoving. The words spouting from unimportant mouths don't mean a thing to him. He knows her beautifully, in and out.

Brenda huddles herself closer into Newt's chest, her arms folded in front of her and his arms holding her close. She looks up and finds brown eyes looking back down at her. He plants a sympathetic kiss to her forehead.

"They can all bloody shuck off."

This elicits a small laugh from Brenda.

Good. He absolutely despises seeing any one of his friends in a sour mood.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Newt?"

"Of course, love."

 

Thomas finds them together in the morning and offers the cold shoulder for a week straight after that.


End file.
